Stage Fright
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Avalon has a problem, and Wizgiz's advice doesn't help at all. Or does it? PalladiumAvalon Slash


Stage fright

Author's note: My first try at a combination humor and romance, and to tell the truth, just an all out excuse to get two sexy men naked. Don't know if it's OOC or not... ah well, enjoy.

* * *

Avalon didn't feel to good, in fact, he felt sick. 

_Why oh why did Faragonda pick me?_

Was all he could think as he sat at his desk, looking at the papers in front of him. They contained an essay about the history of the Paladins, something which Avalon knew all about, naturally. But writing about it wasn't the problem. The fact that he had to read it in front of the entire school _including _some last year Specialist who were interested in the proffesion. The auditorium would be packed, and his pride couldn't let him inform Faragonda about an error that would become a real big problem.

Avalon had stage fright.

He tried to tell, but Faragonda was so enthusiastic that he couldn't get a word in between until it was to late; he had agreed on doing this. Sure, he had no problem standing in front of a classroom, or opening his mouth during a meeting, but in front of so many people... he needed help.

_Maybe Griselda? No, she would be to uptight. Faragonda? No, if she finds out she would give me a break, and then I'll never get over it. Palladium? Not really, just thinking about him distracts me. Thinking about those long locks and those gorgeous eyes and delightfull smile... anyway, bad idea if I asked him. Wizgiz then? Yes, Wizgiz! That man has such a theatrical style...maybe he used to be an actor. In that case he's perfect for helping me with this._

It was a start... so Avalon made his way to Wizgiz's office. When he knocked, the small man immediately opened the door.

"Well hello there, Avalon? Is something up?" Wizgiz asked.

"Well, I... kind of need your help." Avalon asked, while entering Wizgiz's room.

"Sure, what for?"

"Uhm... you know about the meeting that will begin in less then an hour?"

"Yes, you're supposed to read that essay, correct? Don't tell me you haven't finished it yet!"

"But I did! It's just... well... I'm not that good of a public speaker."

"Aha... I see your problem, and because of my uncompeted talents in that area..."

"I could really use your help."

"Sure thing! I'll give you the oldest and best trick in the book!" Wizgiz said, looking like he wanted to explain the meaning of life itself. Avalon couldn't help but lean in eagerly.

"Yes?" He said, full of anticipation.

"Just imagine that everyone in the auditorium is naked!" This made Avalon nearly fall down. Once recovered from shock, he angrily turned to the smaller man.

"Wizgiz! What kind of advice is that?! The auditorium will be packed with Alfea students! You want me to pose as some kind of pedophile?!"

"Of course not, and if you focus on the teachers, you won't have that problem." That wasn't exactly a solution.

"But I don't wanna see Faragonda and Griselda naked..." Avalon couldn't help but whine a little. True, imagining the students naked might be wrong, but imagining Griselda naked could scar him for life. Wizgiz sighed.

"You're not very compliant, are you? Just try looking at someone of proper age and who doesn't gross you out, and it will all be fine." With that, the small man left. "I'll be waiting!" He shouted. Avalon just stood there, feeling even more lost then before.

* * *

The auditorium was packed, just like Avalon expected, as he sat at a chair a little away from the podium, looking extremely nervous and waiting for Faragonda to finishe her introduction. He decided to take Wizgiz's advice, but still didn't figure out who he wouldn't mind seeing naked. 

_Codatorta? No. Griffin? No! Saladin? Hell no!_

"...and now I bring you, without further ado; Professor Avalon of the Emirate academy!" Faragonda finished her speach, and an applause erupted. Avalon gulped and carefully walked towards the wooden stand, on which he arranged his papers delibirately. He coughed in the mircophone. This was it, if he didn't use Wizgiz's advice now, he would screw this up big time. All of a sudden a name popped up: Palladium! And without hesitation, Avalon started to focus on Palladium, who was sitting among the other teachers in the front row, giving Avalon an encouraging smile.

In that moment, the speech was completely forgotten.

Avalon always taught Palladium looked beautiful, but he never actually imagined the delicate elf naked. A tall, slender body, not to buff, it could even be called slightly feminine, but that only added up to the beauty of it, Nicely curved hips and thin arms, usually hidden by the slightly puffed blouses Palladium usually wore. By the Gods... Palladium looked perfect.

Palladium, among the rest of the audience, started to notice that Avalon froze up.

"Wizgiz?" He softly asked, leaning slightly towards the smaller man. "Why do you think Avalon stares at me like that? I try to help him, but he makes me feel pretty queasy at the moment..."

"What do you mean?" Wizgiz wondered, but couldn't help but utter a shocked yelp when he realised what was going on. "Oh boy, why couldn't I see that coming?!" Wizgiz wondered aloud

"See what coming?" Palladium asked, and Wizgiz started to explain.

Back on the stage, Faragonda was trying to unfreeze her colleague.

"Avalon?" She called, no effect. "Avalon?" Now she held his shoulder, still no effect. "Avalon!" She held, giving the man a 'slight' nudge. This woke him up, but what he said was definately _not _part of the speech.

"Dear Lords, you look good with your clothes off." He said in the microphone, for everybody to hear.

There was a tensed silence, as Avalon slowly turned red.

_I did not just say that, I did NOT just say that, I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_

Was all that was in his mind, as the murmers and even giggles started to sound. In a quick motion, Avalon turned around and practically ran off the stage and out of the auditorium. Faragonda silently took his spot at the stand.

"Right... The Emirate academy for Palladins opened his doors 1500 years ago..." She started once the noise dissapated, trying to at least safe the speech her colleague worked on.

* * *

"Avalon! Please open this door!" Palladium yelled, knocking at the said teacher's door. Avalon just sat at his desk, head in his hands and wishing he could just dissapear. 

_I just said that one of my colleagues looked good with his clothes off, in public! True, he does look rather dashing, but I wanted to keep that for myself!_

"Avalon!" Palladium yelled again. "It's alright, I'm not mad or anything. C'mon, open the door!" Palladium sighed, leaning against the door. "It's alright, Faragonda held your speech, and Wizgiz explained what happened. No harm's done."

"No harm's done?!" Avalon said from his position. "I said that you looked good naked! In front of everybody!"

"So? It's not that bad. Hell, I imagine you naked all the time. When I feel down, when _I _need to do a speech." Palladium giggled. "I even imagine you naked late at night when I really want to..." This sentence was cut off as the door opened and Palladium was yanked in the room.

"You don't just say that in public!" Avalon yelled at the elf once he closed the door. "Gods, as if that fiasco in the auditorium wasn't enough..."

"But Avalon..." Palladium looked rather taken aback. "You don't like me naked...?"

"Yes...!... No...!... Why are you asking that?! You're a beautiful person, but to see you naked... Gods! You really know how to make someone choke on their words!" The last sentence sounded rather desperate. He believed Palladium would become rather sad, or maybe angry, Avalon didn't expect the elf to smirk at all.

"I think I know just the solution to this." Palladium said mischeavously. And with a flick of his wrist, the curtains closed and the door sprang into his lock.

"Palladium, what are... oh my..." Avalon said, but the rest was lost when Palladium started to undress.

"The best way to solve unrealistic fears, is to confront them." Palladium explained, removing the last of his clothes, so that Avalon could see him in his full glory. "Like what you see?" Palladium asked, and Avalon just had to nod. Tall and slender, feminine and kind of thin. It was just as gorgeous as he'd imagined.

"Well, erhm... yes... you look wonderfull." Avalon muttered, and Palladium blushed at this compliment. The elf reached for his clothes again. "Wait! I want to know..." Avalon stopped him. "Is this just to make me feel better? Or do you really... like me." Avalon asked. Palladium just leaned into the man.

"Avalon." Palladium's tone could be considered seductive. "I really, really like you." They were so close, on more inch and they would be body to body. A little peck from Palladium on his nose, and Avalon couldn't resist anymore, as he took the elf into his arms.

"You're the most amazing and beautiful being I ever came across." Avalon confessed, as he hugged Palladium, they broke slightly.

"The same here." Palladium said, and their lips locked. The moment they shared was one of the most beautiful. "Now, let's get _your _clothes off." And Palladium started to undress his still dressed companion.

"But..." Avalon stuttered, but stopped when he saw the ridiculousness off his protest. "Ah hell, who am I kidding." And he to, decided to get naked, as both of them moved towards the bed, ready to share a magical night.

* * *

The sun shone on the Alfea campus, and radiated the bed in which two of the staff members rested, both clearly more than satisfied. Avalon looked at the sleeping elf next to him, and smiled. 

_Note to self: remember to thank Wizgiz for his wonderfull advice._

End

Author's note: We need more of this, people! Once again, sorry if the persons are slightly OOC, but I feel that Palladium is quite open about his seksuality, while Avalon still 'hides in the closet'


End file.
